Orthostatic state (i.e. posture) impacts measurement and analysis of physiologic parameters (e.g., heart rate, blood pressure, and trans-thoracic impedance). Consequently, when recording physiologic parameters, attention should be paid to the posture of the patient. For example, when a practitioner takes the blood pressure of a patient in a prone position, the patient should be instructed to not cross his legs since the elevation of one of the legs will affect the blood pressure reading. The monitoring of these physiological parameters is also sometimes important to persons who have an implanted medical device such as a pacemaker. Such medical devices not only can provide pacing and other therapies to a patient, but also can sense physiologic parameters such as the heart rate, and adjust the therapy of the device accordingly. The present inventors have recognized that such therapeutic and diagnostic medical devices should accurately monitor physiologic parameters under various orthostatic conditions.